Storybooks have been known and enjoyed by people for many years. People who are visually impaired require the use of Braille or spoken word to understand books. Yet many people who have partial vision loss which enables them to see light perception utilize specialized tools to visually understand a storybook.
Various attempts have been made to provide storybooks for the visually impaired. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,387, issued in the name of Tomita, describes a toy which assists in drawing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,393, issued in the name of Rosenwinkel et al., describes a light box drawing toy.
U.S. Patent No. 2010/0277443, issued in the name of Yamazaki et al., describes an electronic book with flexible pages.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many are not suited for interaction between user and device. Another problem is that many of the devices are not for reading or listening to a story. Accordingly, there exists a need for a storybook for the visually impaired without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.